


Tiempo de pesadillas

by hackercatkitty



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se podría decir que los pájaros habían sido los que habían despertado su pasión por el miedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo de pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, por encargo de una amiga que quería 'Jonathan Crane y pesadilla'. Como se puede ver me lo he tomado de forma bastante liberal.

Si hay algo que une a todas las especies, algo capaz de saltarse toda barrera de comunicación y de especie, eso es el miedo. El miedo es una emoción fascinante, capaz de volver al más cuerdo de los hombres irremediablemente loco y de hacer que los más simples e inofensivos animales se tornasen en fieras terribles capaces de atacar, matar y destruir todo lo que se les cruzase por delante, incluso a si mismos, en un intento de alejarse de aquello que los estaba aterrorizando; él lo sabía bien, lo había visto miles de veces en los pájaros que asustaba cuando no era más que un niño. Aquellos pájaros habían sido en cierto modo los que habían despertado su pasión por el miedo, la chispa que había incendiado su curiosidad científica. ¿Cómo afectaba el miedo al cerebro humano? ¿Cómo podía el miedo alterar la mente, provocar alteraciones tan radicales del comportamiento?

¿Hasta qué extremos podía llevar el miedo a alguien?

-El miedo es como una droga, ¿comprendes?

Los alaridos resonaban en cada rincón de la celda mientras el psiquiatra observaba con calma a su inquilino a través del cristal.

-Hace que se liberen neurotransmisores en tu cerebro que provocan que se acelere el pulso, las pupilas se dilaten y el ritmo respiratorio aumente, preparando el cuerpo para la posibilidad de luchar o huir.

El hombre se retorcía en el suelo de la celda acolchada, gritando y tratando de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes. En el interior de las mangas de la camisa de fuerza sus manos se abrían y se cerraban y sus uñas trataban de desgarrar la tela del mismo modo que habrían desgarrado la piel de su rostro de haber podido, Crane lo sabía: lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones ya.

-Pero ¿qué sucede cuando no hay nada contra lo que luchar o de lo que huir?

Lágrimas de terror resbalaban por el rostro enrojecido del hombre, mezclándose con la saliva que escapaba de entre sus labios en espumarajos. Crane se apresuró a registrar aquella nueva reacción en su libreta. Interesante.

-No hay nada que detenga el flujo de los neurotransmisores. Es como cuando estás en una pesadilla en la que no puedes correr ni gritar. Es frustrante, ¿verdad?

Los ojos del hombre rodaron sobre si mismos, mostrando tan solo a través de los párpados abiertos la blancura de su globo ocular al tiempo que un estremecimiento lo sacudía antes de caer finalmente inconsciente. Crane detuvo el cronómetro y anotó el tiempo transcurrido desde el inicio del experimento en su libreta. No estaba mal, aunque era un poco decepcionante comparado con el sujeto anterior. Se quitó la máscara de espantapájaros y la embutió en sus bolsillos mientras regresaba a su despacho para comparar notas: de cada sesión iba obteniendo información cada vez más completa que le permitía contemplar los progresos de su droga. Estaba ansioso porque todo estuviese listo por fin, impaciente por contemplar la ciudad podrida de Gotham cuando todos sus habitantes hubiesen sucumbido al miedo: la peor pesadilla de cualquier policía era para él el más dorado de los sueños. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? En todos sus experimentos, jamás había contado con un grupo de población tan amplio y variado. Con una muestra como aquella el resto de la comunidad científica se vería obligada por fin a aceptar sus avances, a contemplarle como el genio que era en realidad en vez del maníaco que sabía que muchos decían que era a sus espaldas. Idiotas. No sabían nada.

Oh, pero solo tenían que esperar un poco más.

Él se encargaría de convertir todas sus pesadillas en realidad.


End file.
